mixed up music waves
by dauntlessgirl 23
Summary: Annabeth is an aspiring DJ and is going somewhere with it... but she doesn't do 'solid relationships' but Percy is a surfer on the pro circuit when the two meet will sparks fly? or will I just end up as another one night stand
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth! get up you have a gig in an hour!" my best friend/roommate, Thalia, yelled at me. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and walked into the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror. My mascara was smudged and my eyeliner was all over the place. I sighed and walked into the tiny shower and contemplated my life.

I guess I had an okay life.

I was getting noticed more for my DJing I was sharing an apartment with my bestfriend. My deadbeat boyfriend, Luke, probably didn't help with my career eh it was probably time to dump him anyway... I guess you could say I wasn't into 'solid relationships' I just like the 'love 'em and leave 'em' method because it easy to leave then... after my deep thinking session I turned off the water and got ready,

"Thals can you drop me off?" I yell across the apartment,

"sure," she yelled back, I whipped out my phone and decided to text Luke 'look its not working out, I think we should break up' then jumped in Thalia's car. I felt a buzzing in my pocket but thought it was best to ignore it.

Thalia walked me up to the club door I know I tell you this every time but be careful and call me tomorrow morning so I know you okay?"

"Sounds good Thals" I straightened out my galaxy patterned skater skirt and walked inside.

"You ready Annabeth?" the manager of the club, Frank, asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" I smiled as he lead me up to the podium where I had all my decks set up.

The vibe of the club as amazing the flashing lights, the drinks even the people was amazing. I looked at my setlist. Then people got to come up and request songs, I mean sure it gets old but just think, one, I get to meet cute guys, and two it will get me my big break.

A guy with black hair walked up to me and asked for the song 'eat sleep rave repeat' I happily put it on because, I mean he was cute so who wouldn't "what's your name?!" I yelled over the music,

"Uhh its Percy!" he yelled back smiling

"Annabeth!" I held out my hand, he shook it happily,

"You come here often?!" he asked

"I play a lot of gigs but I have been here a few times!" he smiled and looked over at a cluster of people

"Uhh I really gotta get back to my friends but here my number if you wanna hang out?!" his emerald eyes sparkled in the neon flashing lights, he handed me a piece of paper,

"Thanks I'll see you around then Percy" I looked at the piece of paper

sorry if this is shit my computer is stuffing up and I just wanted to get this story out there tell me what you think please? xxx


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced over at the time on my laptop 3:54, jeez I better go back home "you guys have been great but I gotta jet," a collection of groans and drunken profanities were released into the room.

I walk outside into the bitter cold "shit," I mutter remembering that I didn't bring my coat, I stood on the sidewalk and tried to hail a taxi. I groan as all the taxi's pass by without giving me a second glance. I felt a tap on my shoulder "hey, you were the DJ, Annabeth was it?" the raven haired boy from before said,

"Uhh yeah I am," I said awkwardly,

"Are you okay? Do you need a ride?" he asked a little concerned. To be honest he was really hot, and even hotter when concerned, I smirked,

"Actually, I do need a ride," I sigh innocently,

"Look I haven't had a drink all night, I'll drop you home,"

"Actually I have a roommate and I don't really want to wake her," I bite my lip seductively, he seemed to get the memo,

"I guess we can go back to my place," he smirked and grabbed my hand.

He pulled up into his apartment buildings parking lot and smirked. He was at least a gentleman and helped me out of the car.

We walked up the stairs together until he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard.

His lips tasted like salt and chocolate chip cookies. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue into my mouth as well as fumbling for the door handle, he was also trying to slip off my shirt.

We both stumbled into his apartment and collapsed on his bed still not breaking the kiss.

I light broke in through his window, it hit my face like a bullet. I groan and glance over at the boy sleeping next to me.

He had his face smooshed against his pillow. Little trails of drool escaped his parted lips and pooled on the pillow. I had the strange urge to fiddle with his matted dark surfer's hair. His eye lashes splayed over his cheeks like spider legs, I shudder involuntarily, self-note; don't think of his eyelashes like spider legs.

His eyes flutter open to show his emerald green eyes "morning," he murmured sleepily

"You drool in your sleep," I deadpan back,

"I'm hungry, want to go get some breakfast," he sighed, sat up and stretched,

"Uhh you know what, why not," I said trying not to stare at his naked torso, he smiled, "Uhh can I borrow some clothes?" I asked looking at my torn up clothes on the floor.

He blushed "sure," he stood up and I wrapped the blanket around my naked body.

He handed me a blue sweater and some grey track pants.

"Thanks, Uhh, Perry?" I felt bad that I had forgotten his name, I flash of hurt crossed his face but he quickly covered it "its Percy,"

"Oh sorry," I blushed, and slipped on the clothes, he grabbed my hand and took me outside into the freezing cold of New York.

I walked hand in hand with Percy until we reached his local coffee shop "are you originally from New York?" I yawned quietly,

"Born and raised. What about you,"

"I was born here but grew up in San Francisco,"

"Ohh so I have a girl from Frisco?" he said laughing lightly, I couldn't help but laugh a bit to,

"Yeah you do," he smiled at me,

"Why did you move away," I felt my face literally darken, "oh it's okay if you wanna talk about it," he said quickly

"No, no it's okay," I sigh, is it weird that I'm trusting someone I'd only just met and slept with? Does that make me a slut? Eh maybe,

"My mom died when I was four, so we moved to Frisco. My dad married a woman named Susan, we didn't exactly get along, and when he and Susan had kids they completely ignored me. I eventually ran away with my best friend Thalia,"

"Wait, Thalia? What's her last name?" he looked dumfounded,

"I'm not giving you my best friend's last name!"

"I'm serious Annabeth just tell me," he pleaded

"Grace okay? Her last name is Grace,"

"No way!" he laughed running his fingers through his hair

"Why did you want to know?"

"She my cousin, our dad's are brothers," he laughed, "Paul Jackson and Zack Grace or Poseidon and Zeus," he laughed

"No way," I laugh, but then I pale, "wait your last name is Jackson?"

"Uhh yeah why?"

"Y-you're a pro surfer?"

"Yeah I guess?" I felt faint, I was actually going out to breakfast with Percy Jackson. A pro surfer. On the circuit. I didn't know what else to do. So I did what I usually did. I ran. I didn't care where too I just ran as far as I could in the direction of my apartment.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I-I'll talk to you later!" I yelled back "bye Percy,"

I sprinted back to my apartment and banged on the door "Thalia open the door!" I muttering and crashing coming from inside. The door flung open with Thalia wrapped up in a bed sheet and her hair messed up.

"What do you want," she yelled before she was my face,

"Well I kind of live here," I said my eyes widening looking at her clothes, her head perked up at my voice and then she screamed realising it was me, she tried to cover up more,

"Thalia who is it," a deep voice that I didn't partially reconised, her eyes widen, "its no one!" she yelled back frantically "Annabeth what are you doing here?" she hissed mortified,

"If you want me to go I will," I giggled "just what's his name,"

"Please?" she blushed "and his name is Nico," I sighed

"Bye Thalia," I started to walk to a Starbucks. I threw my curly blonde hair into a ponytail and tried not to think about how I left Percy. It was really hard because I was having flash backs about last night and trust me they were dirtier than I remember. Even his sweater smelled like his cologne, He actually looked sad to see me go. I looked over at the door to see two raven haired boys. Gods pull your head in Annabeth, you're starting to hallucinate about a boy you me- "Annabeth?" my thought were interrupted by Percy's voice,

"Percy?" I look at the two very similar boys in front of me, he looked at me with sad eyes,

"Uhh yeah Annabeth this is my brother, Tyson say hello," the little boy around six walked up to me

"Hello I'm Tyson," he tilted his head quizzically "you're very pretty," I blush I wasn't that pretty I had scary grey eyes and long curly blond hair,

"Thank you Tyson," I ruffle his raven hair, Percy cleared his throat,

"Uhh would you like to join us for, uhh, coffee,"

"Uhh okay," I look down guiltily, "uhh I haven't had a chance to change yet so…"

"It's okay," he smiled softly "they look better on you than they ever did on me," I got the strongest urge to kiss him right there and then, but then I saw the six year old in front of me.

"What do you want to eat and drink Tyson?" Percy got on his knees to ask the small boy Tyson whispered his order into Percy's ear shyly so I couldn't hear, I vaguely caught the words peanut butter.

"One peanut butter hot chocolate and toast with peanut butter," told the lady behind the counter "one skinny latte and," he looked at me "uhh the same,"

"Two skinny lattes," he asked the lady again.

"Name?" I smirk

"For him seaweed brain," I giggle

"Wise Girl, for the lady," he laughs "I hope you know that's not an insult," I smirk

"Well," he opens his mouth to protest when the lady at the counter shrieked "alright we get it but your son is climbing the tree outside," Percy swore and rushed out, a red head girl was already outside trying to coax Tyson out of the tree "come on Tyson just drop ill catch you," she coaxed

"Go away, I don't want you I want Percy," he shrieked at the girl, Percy and I share a look and sprint out,

"Tyson!" I shriek I position myself under him "Tyson it's okay, I swear if you just let go I'll catch you," he squeezed his eyes shut,

"Promise?" I sigh in relief,

"I promise," his grip relaxed and he dropped off the tree he collapsed into my arms,

"You caught me," he looked at me dumbfounded,

"I promised didn't I?" I laugh lightly, he hugged me tightly,

"Uhh who are you?" a snarky voice came from behind me, I look up at the red head girl. Freckles peppered her face and her teeth were crooked.

"Uhh my names Annabeth," I put Tyson down and put my hand out towards her, "and you are?"

"Nancy," she snarled, "how do you know Tyson," I blush,

"Uhh I know Percy and I met Tyson today, how do you know him?"

"Percy was my ex," she sniffed distastefully, red alerts went off in my head they basically said 'creepy stalker ex, creepy stalker ex' Percy rushed over to Tyson,

"Oh my gods buddy are you okay," he got on his knees and checked Tyson's head for injury,

"I'm okay Percy," he slapped Percy's hand away, "Annabeth caught me," he smiled up at me and held my hand gently, then he whisper quite loudly to Percy "you creepy ex-girlfriend is here,"

"I can hear you," she muttered, Tyson turned to her, "I know, I wasn't exactly whispering," he giggled and I laughed a little to, Nancy stormed off.

"Percy I better go ill see you later," I smiled and handed him a piece of paper "call me?" I whisper and wink. He stared at me dumbfounded. I walked off, "and that my friend is how to get a girl," he whispered to Tyson. I giggle.


End file.
